They're No Good To Me
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: Four years later- Doctor, where, by Merlin, were you! Sequel to 'Take Back Your Memories'
1. Author's Introduction! (please read!)

Hello there! Long time no see! Come in, have a cup of tea and a rock cake! How have you been?

BRILLIANT!

Cool.

So.

Yes- AMR lines for fic titles are cool.

So yes, I'm planning on writing short (very short) but more chapters this time! It's going to be an easier read for most of you, I'd imagine!

okay- I'm keeping this short, and I'll do dedications at the end!

Have fun, fellow reader~


	2. The Box, The Flowers, The Trip

Ron's head snapped up when he realised what this magical box was. He grabbed his wand, practically jumped down the stairs and fled to the garden, where the Doctor had just appeared. The Doctor, himself, hadn't aged a bit, whereas Ron had. He'd grown taller- if possible- and his hair had turned more ginger in the hot sun. His rolled up sleeves fell down as he was running, but he didn't notice. Nor did he notice when he very nearly tripped on his laces. "Hello, Ron!" The Doctor beamed, holding out his arms. Ron, instead of falling into them happily, aimed his wand.  
"What- the- hell?" He said quietly, punctuating every single word carefully. The Doctor's eyes darted around, and finally, he raised his hands.  
"How long?" He asked calmly.  
"Four fricking years, _Doctor._" His face was reddening. "They say time heals all wounds, eh? Well where's my girlfriend? Waiting by the window. Waiting for you, no doubt!" He spun around, still fuming. "You just _left_! You can't do that to people! You changed her life-"  
"I wouldn't say that...!"  
"I would! I know her better than anyone-"  
"You dog!"  
"Shut UP!" Ron turned to face the Doctor, angry tears welling away. "You helped George- he's better- but Hermione?! You gave her false hope of stars and mountains and new oceans and planets! All you did was let us down, Doctor." By the time he'd finished speaking, he was not angry. He was, in all actuality, very sad. "Where were you?"  
"I- uh- I helped Rose Tyler with her homework... Eloped with Liz the First..." The Doctor realised he wasn't helping, and shut up.  
"Can I Apparate the TARDIS?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah." The Doctor waited whilst Ron collected his things and said goodbye to Bill and Fleur. About ten minutes later, Ron found the Doctor planting new flowers over Dobby's grave. He was sat cross legged in front of the grave, and digging dirt with his bare hands. Ron, this time, waited for the Doctor to finish. The Doctor stood up, straightened his tie, and followed Ron into the TARDIS.  
"The Burrow." Ron touched the TARDIS floor, and suddenly they landed. The Doctor looked ill, yet happy to be back at the Shed. He walked dizzily to the TARDIS doors, and prized them open. "Welcome home, Doctor." Ron clasped his hand on the Doctor's shoulders, and shoved him out of the doors.


	3. The Shed, The Hug, The Bundle

"It looks the same." The Doctor said, smiling. The Burrow had still not been fully rebuilt, but there was an extension on the shed. He sniffed to take in the wizarding air, grinned, and jumped up and down. "It's the same! _See! _Four years isn't _that _long!"  
"It is when my girlfriend barely knows I'm there..." Ron whispered bitterly, and followed the Doctor to the Shed doors. "Doctor... Uh... they're not expecting you."  
"And I wasn't expecting them too!" The Doctor searched Ron's face, and sighed. "What's wrong?"  
"Go talk to Hermione." Ron marched into the Shed, climbed down the Hatch, and stayed there. The Doctor, however, was greeted by the ample chest and slightly chubby arms of Mrs Weasley.  
"Doctor, dear! You're looking well! Four years! We were expecting you sooner! Oh well, we can eat a bit later, if that's alright?"  
"Of course, Molly." The Doctor hugged her back, and scanned the room. Harry, Ginny, George and Hermione had jumped up from where they were sat to talk to the Doctor. Hermione bustled her way in first and, after Mrs Weasley had let him go, flung her arms around the Doctor.  
"You-" she squeezed, "came-" and again, "back!" And again. The Doctor was slightly blue in the face, but Hermione didn't care. She'd missed the Doctor dearly, and she had, for the most part, been waiting. For the first few months, she'd insisted that he would come back. But over the three years after that, both Percy and Ron had been saying things about her. "I told you!" She yelled, and encased him into yet another hug. "Thank you Doctor! Thank you!" She had flushed bright red and was smiling so widely you could see almost all of her teeth. Harry, Percy and George shook the Doctor's hand, and Ginny pecked his cheek, and went back to the bean bag where she was sitting before.  
"Wait-" The Doctor raised one hand, and began sniffing like crazy. He ran all around the top floor of the Shed, until he came to the very back corner by the window. "What are you?!" He had his sonic out, and began scanning a bundle of clothes.


End file.
